


Some Things Never Change

by Dulin



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has had enough of thinking. Now it's time to get out of prison.</p><p>Post-Glühen, angstiness, slight spoiler for Side B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

“Are you ready to get out ?”

It was weird to see Omi wearing a suit, even after all this time.

“Yeah. Think so, at least. Nothing left for me to do here.”

There were shouts coming from the prison’s soccer field, if you could call it that. It was still just concrete and poles for the goals, and no amount of pleading from Ken had managed to change that. Pleading wasn’t a thing that Ken did very well, anyway. At least they had good balls to play.

“So … do you have a place for me to go ?”

Omi smiled. It looked odd on his older face, as if he didn’t do it often.

“Where do you want to go, Ken-kun ?”

“You mean you don’t know ?”

This time, the smile was genuine. Not Mamoru Takatori’s smile. Omi’s smile.

“I will arrange your journey.”

“I’ll owe you one. Thanks, Omi.”

“Ken-kun, I am not …”

It was Ken’s turn to smile.

“You don’t really expect me to start calling you Mamoru-sama, do you, Omi ?”

Omi shook his head.

“No … No, I don’t.”


End file.
